


The Set Up

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y/N: Your Name<br/>Y/F/N: Your friend's name</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/F/N: Your friend's name

It was the typical high school crush scenario. The one where you hopelessly crush on Michael from a far, never courageous enough to actually talk to him despite the classes the two of you shared. You were fine with the fact that nothing was ever going to happen between the two of you. The only thing you did hope for was that in ten years when you had your high school reunion you’d finally be brave enough to say more than just a couple words to the damn boy.

Your best friend though, well she had other plans. One that included you getting “the boy of your dreams.” You weren’t even sure if he was the boy of your dreams but she was positive or maybe it had something to do with the fact that her boyfriend was also Michael’s best friend.

“I feel guilty ditching Y/N tonight,” Y/F/N confessed to Calum during one of their dates.

While your best friend was out on her date with her beloved boyfriend you were sat at home binge watching your latest Netflix fix. You wouldn’t have minded being alone if Y/F/N hadn’t promised to hang out with you this weekend. Being the good friend you are, you let her go anyway.

“I know what you mean. I forgot to tell Mikey that I wasn’t going to be free this weekend either.”

“To bad they can’t keep each other company,” Y/F/N sighed.

“I bet Michael would love that,” Calum chuckled before realizing the extent of his words.

“What do you mean he would love that?”

“I, uh, fuck. Mikey’s going to kill me but he has this cute little crush on Y/N.”

“Oh my god,” Y/F/N practically squealed. “Y/N’s had the biggest crush on him since we were freshman.”

“So that’s why she’s so quite when he’s around.”

“We have to set them up Cal.”

And thats how operation set Michael and Y/N up together started and you were anything but pleased.

“Come on Y/N,” Y/F/N whined. “Don’t think of it as a date, think of it as four friends hanging out together.”

“Two of which are dating,” you huffed.

You were currently sprawled across your bed, a math book by your head. It had been one long week, with Y/F/N and Calum being extra friendly to you. You figured the two were up to something considering Calum and Michael were hanging out with the two of you more than they usually did when the four of you were in school. You’re thoughts were only confirmed when she sprang this idea of a double date on you, as you arrived home Friday afternoon.

“I don’t see what the problem is.”

“The problem is, I don’t want to go out with Calum and you.”

“So you’d be okay if it was just Michael?”

“No!” you shouted, slapping your best friend for misinterpreting your words. “I don’t want to go out with him either.”

“But you like him,” she stated, looking at you oddly.

“I think he’s cute but I don’t want to date him. Now can we please focus on this math homework, I have a date with Netflix this weekend and I can’t have math third wheeling.”

Sensing the conversations was truly over, Y/F/N pulled out her phone to text Calum. There was no use in him trying to convince Michael to go on this double date if you weren’t budging. Lucky for her, Michael had also denied the idea of a double date which left Calum and Y/F/N to draft a new plan.

When Monday rolled around everything seemed to be back to normal, that was until lunch rolled around. Y/F/N and you ate at the same table every day, so when you saw your table vacated you knew something was up. You had seen her an hour ago and she seemed fine. Figuring she was just stuck in a long lunch line, you began to eat.

“Where’s Y/F/N?” Michael asked, taking a seat across from you. Had Michael and Calum not been eating with you for the last few weeks this would have been weird.

You shrugged, “Where’s Calum?”

“Don’t know,” Michael said between bites of his pizza.

You wrinkled your nose at the sight of Michael talking with food in his mouth. It was one of your pet peeves but you dare not bring it up with him, that required too many words. As far as you were concerned this was the longest conversation the two of you have had without your face burning up.

As lunch continued on, you began to glance around the cafe looking for Y/F/N. It wasn’t like her to not show up and she hadn’t texted you anything either. Michael was growing restless too, or at least you figured he was since he kept babbling about the weather. Letting Michael’s nonsense words fade in and out, you continued scanning the area. It wasn’t long before your eyes landed on the familiar face of Y/F/N. Her and Calum were huddled in a corner whispering back and forth to each other while glancing in your general direction. They were at it again.

You let out a groan, starling Michael.

“What the hell was that?” Michael asked.

“Nothing,” you blushed.

“No one makes dragon sounds for no reason.”

“I don’t sound like a dragon, asshole,” You said, mumbling the last part so he couldn’t here.

“Watcha staring at?” Michael said, moving closer to where you were seated. It took him a minute to locate where, or rather who, you were staring at. And when he did he was still oblivious. “Hey isn’t that Cal? Why’s he over there?”

“Y/F/N is ruthless,” you grumbled.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows clearly confused by what you just said. You nearly gave yourself a headache with how fast you rolled your eyes. It was no surprise Michael wasn’t the smartest person here but you hadn’t thought he was this stupid.

“You’re best friend’s girlfriend is trying to get us together.”

“But we’re always together.”

“Not like that,” you groaned. Apparently you were going to have to be more specific. Just a thought of saying Y/F/N wanted you to date Michael to Michael made your body tense up, the familiar burn of your cheeks returning. “She wants us to date.”

Michael opened and closed his mouth a few times. When he didn’t bother to say anything in return, you had to be the one to kill the awkward silence that had fallen between you, all the while sending daggers toward your so called best friend.

“She’s just trying to make her life easier s’all.”

“You like me?” Michael blinked, finally finding his voice again.

His question startled you. You hadn’t said anything about liking him and you didn’t think you lead him on in anyway. Of course you did like Michael, you had the biggest crush on him freshman year but you couldn’t tell him that, could you?

“What would make you say that?” you said, trying to keep calm.

“Why else would they be trying to set us up,” he trailed off. “Dammit Calum!”

Michael got up from the table and stormed over to where Calum and Y/F/N were sitting. It took you a moment before your own legs were carrying you over to their table.

“You told her didn’t you!” Michael shouted at Calum.

Michael was naturally a loud talker but the volume of his voice at the current moment was louder than you’ve ever heard before. He was clearly upset about something but you couldn’t figure out why.

“It slipped out,” Calum confessed.

“Bullshit! You told her I like Y/N.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Michael liked you. Michael, the boy you’ve lusted over for three years liked you. Your heart sped up, the burn of your face growing hotter. You were going to pass out if you didn’t sit soon.

“Y/N!” you heard them shout before everything went black.

When you woke up you were met with very concerned faces. As soon as they saw your eyes flutter open they were talking, making your hands fly to your ears drowning out the sounds. Your head was pounding and the room was spinning and all you could remember was Michael saying something about you.

“What happened?”

“You passed out,” Y/F/N said.

“Hit your head on the bench on your way down,” Calum added.

Well that explains the throbbing pain in your head. You tried to sit up to get a better view of where you were but were quickly pushed back down, quite hard actually. You winced when your head hit the pillow causing Michael to scold Calum.

“You can’t miss class to be in here,” the nurse scowled. 

“I don’t have class,” Michael said, rather quickly.

Michael’s remark only made Y/F/N smile. You took notice to the light in her eyes but were too tired to ask what she was thinking.

“Come on Cal, we better get to class.”

“But I don’t ha-”

“Yes you do.” Y/F/N said cutting Calum off. She pulled Calum along leaving Michael alone with you.

Silence fell between the two of you allowing you to sort out what exactly had happened before the world went black. You watched as Michael ran his hands through his hair, stealing glances at you when he thought you weren’t looking.

“You don’t have to stay to watch me.”

“I’m not leaving you,” he said sternly.

It was like his tone in his voice made your brain remember. Suddenly you remembered what Michael had been saying about you and you’re heart began to speed up once more. Feeling safe on the bed, you decided to confront Michael.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Michael asked, trying to pretend he had no idea what you were talking about.

“You like me?”

Michael flushed red, making it clear that he did like you.

“You heard me?”

I nodded sheepishly.

“If it’s makes you feel any better, I like you too.”


End file.
